In the known impact presses, the escapement systems use generally a radial escapement with balls or circular segments coming opposite holes or grooves in a position of advance of the slide. Said balls or segments support the full charge of the resilient charge, generally constituted by a spring, so that the mechanism is subject to an intensive wear.